1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to blood collection and more particularly to a blood collection apparatus capable of collecting blood in at least one blood collection tube in a single operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Blood collections for sampling are typically performed in blood donation stations, laboratories, or the like. It is often that different blood collection tubes for collecting blood of different volumes are required in a single operation.
However, the conventional blood collection apparatus is capable of collecting blood to store in a single blood collection tube. Unfortunately, a patient may bear a great pain due to a number of pulling of the needle and insertion of the same into the patient if a number of times of blood collection are required to complete the blood collection. Further, a medically employed may be accidentally pricked during the pulls and insertions of the needle, thereby contaminating the employee with microorganisms or blood on the needle is possible. Furthermore, a reuse of the used needle is also made possible.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.